Lighting devices such as, but not limited to, track lights, can include configurations that allow for adjustment of the direction of emitted light or light beam. Such lighting devices may include a light source, such as a light emitting diode (LED). Typically, the brightness of an LED light source is directly related to the speed in which heat can be transferred away from the LED component, which should desirably be maintained under about 105° Celsius. However, if the LED component is mounted on a moveable structure, such as a free-floating fixture head that is movable to adjust a light beam direction, heat may not be efficiently transferred from the LED component through the moveable structure. Therefore, the brightness of light emitted from the LED light source may be reduced.
If the lighting device has a light source that is mounted directly to a fixture housing of substantial mass and suitable heat conductive material, the fixture housing may help to dissipate heat away from the LED light source, to improve LED performance. However, in lighting devices having light sources fixed to fixture housings of sufficient mass for heat dissipation, it may not be possible to adjust the direction of a downlight beam. In addition, if the lighting device includes a fixture head that is moveable together with the optics to adjust the direction of emitted light, some light may be blocked by the bezel or housing containing the optics and light source, when the fixture head is moved.